Sara
by lilthamel
Summary: Loki / OC BDSM and PWP in part two and three... some not consensual- During set up of the base in Germany Loki gets bored - how lucky for him though as he has found a woman who may just keep him entertained, for a little while.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

His black leather boot almost crushed the bones in her hand as she reached for her cell phone. "Silly Midgardian," with that he shattered the device with his other foot. Grabbing her by her thick black hair he brought her up to look directly into his face, "and who is it you would cry to for help?"

"PISS OFF!"

"Ow such language from such a beautiful mouth, I think we can come up with some better uses for that bad-mannered tongue of yours." He pulled harder on her hair. She thought for sure he'd pull it all out. Somewhere deep inside her stirred something, just there in the pit of her gut.

Still holding her by the hair he led her across the room.

He'd seen her earlier that day, working with Hawkeye and some of the others. It was her hair that had done it for him, long black curls, wore lazily tied back. A lock kept swaying down into her face, finely she pined it up behind her ear. It was at that moment, she sealed her fate. It was then, he'd decided he wanted her.

The Germans here bored him and there was only so much he could tolerate out of the others. When he inquired after her, he was told she was from the America yet spent a lot of time here in Germany. Supposedly some sort of linguist. She hated SHEILD, they had something to do with the death of her husband years ago. He never bothered with any details.

The former agent had brought her to Loki's room on his command. He unsure what Hawkeye had told the woman to get her here, but clearly she had no idea what would be expected of her. If she had known his intention would she still have come? _Yes_, he thought, _yes I think she likes this game, most women did, she just doesn't know it yet. She'll need some convincing though._

He threw her down into a wooden chair, the force was strong enough she stumbled and almost knocked the chair over. By the look on her face that seemed to frighten some of the insolence out of her.

"What is your name dear? And don't bother with the profanity, it will only vex me. Quite frankly I've always found such language, used that way, as base and unbecoming."

Standing over her like that he was very intimidating.

She wasn't intimidated easily, but she also wasn't stupid. She kept her mouth shut.

Hawkeye had told her she was needed to do some language translations. These people where not the most trustworthy she knew but she followed her escort anyway. They had gone through a few ill lit tunnels until the came to some sort of entrance. As Hawkeye requested, she went in, but there was only darkness. When she turned back, Hawkeye was gone and she knew she was hopelessly lost. It seeded her fate lay ahead, so ahead she went. Of course she had her cell phone out, there was no reception but its slight glow gave her comfort.

After a few feet she turned a small corner, her eyes had adjusted and the light of the phone allowed her to see she was in some kind of room. The walls seemed of rough stone, she could tell there was some furniture about. Then she noticed what she was sure was a four poster bed across the room.

And she could hear breathing very close by.

A wave of panic hit her. Turning to leave, suddenly, the room was lit and it threw her off balance. She had to take a moment to readjust her eyes. That was all the time he needed to come up right behind her.

Breathing into her ear, "well greetings, I wondered when you would get here. Please don't scream, not yet anyway." She could feel his grin.

She started to move quickly away, he let her get several feet, give her the idea she might just get out. In desperation tried to see if she was getting any reception on her phone as she moved quickly to the exit.

Never once, did she turn to look behind her, she just didn't want to know what was there.

With one sweep he's brought her down, causing her to curse as she hit the rough floor, hard, scraping her knees. That's when his boot had met her hand.

When he got no reply he took another chair and set opposite her, leaning forward. Only a few feet away from her, she could smell the leather of his armor. "You'll be staying here for the night. You can decide just how pleasant of an evening it is for you. For me I'll get what I want from you one way or another."

She looked up a bit from behind some of her hair. "And what is it that you want, from me?" Despite her best efforts, her voice shook.

His smile was devious and beautiful, "I want to see you plead, to beg, to accept me as the one thing that has power over you."

The woman stayed silent, glairing, trying to look as if she had more courage than she did. In her silence he continued. "I will only ask one more time… your name?"

"Sara," it burned her to give in but she'd rather pick her battles.

"And of course you know who I am?" This man was all ego.

Nodding, "your Loki of Asgard, you're in charge of this… operation."

Still smiling he rose from the chair, "see there we're beginning to know each other better already." He offered her his hand, "Now what else can we find out about Sara?"

She pushed his hand away, giving into her anger. With a flash, she was a few inches off the floor, he was holding her by her neck. Pain ran though her as he squeezed, she gasped for breath.

"It seems she is a bit willful. All the more joy inn breaking you," he pushed her back into the chair. "I will indulge you one more time," he offered her his hand again.

Trying her best to control the trembling she felt in her limbs, her arm seemed to weigh a ton as she lifted her hand to take his.

When his hand touched hers there was a surge in her. It was one of those moments, a moment where you feel sick and excited at the same time.

"Now let me tell you no more second chances, I don't want you thinking me to tenderhearted." His other hand went to his chest in a mock gesture of sincerity.

He led her to a backless love seat and guided her to sit. He however walked to the far wall, "have you eaten this evening? Never mind I'll have some wine and food brought in for us." his voice sounded casual, like he was asking what she wanted on her pizza. He pushed some sort of bell and within a few moments a guard in all black came to the entrance. The god made his "requests" and dismissed the man.

Sara eyed the entrance as Loki had turned his back to her for the moment. He was all the way across the room a good 35' feet or so away. If she really tried, maybe if she did scream… just maybe…

"You'd be dead before you got even a step away from where you sit now. I really don't want that, so please don't try to run. Really there's no place to go and no one would bother to answer your screams." He turned with the most sinful look in his eyes, "I have informed the guards there maybe some… sounds… emanating from this room, they have been ordered to ignore them."

"Well," he came to sit next to her, "It seems we have some time to kill before dinner. " She was starting to come to the full realization of what was going to happen.

He reached out just to graze her face with the back of his hand, instinctively she backed away. "If you're going to rape me, then do it, but don't expect me to sit around here and wait for it." Her eyes where facing forward, she bore a hole into the wall across from her.

"I don't want that Sara, please believe me, within the hour I'll have you pleading for it." He reached out again. She stayed stark still as he wiped a hot tear from her cheek. There was that stirring again, she pushed it down as deep as it would go.

Leaning very close to her, she could feel his breath again, something about it made her feel a bit of unrest. "Save those lovely tears for later dearest. No sense wasting them now."

Author's note - I'm still working on Visions of You just a little brake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

It was a simple arrangement, wine, cheese and fruit. Sara though, looked away, she certainly wasn't going to take anything he offered her.

Loki studied the woman more closely. She was lovely, her skin a light tan, and warm, as if she'd been out in the sun all day. Her green eyes were filled with fury, and maybe just a glimmer of something… Loki smiled.

"Sara, it makes no difference to me if you eat of not." he reached over and placed her hair back so he could better se her face. She flinched, but only slightly.

Unexpectedly, she reached forward and took a glass of the wine he had poured. It was gone in one swallow, making a face she put the glass down. He laughed quietly, "I take you don't favor this vintage. Is there perhaps some other drink I can offer you?"

"No."

"Sara, turn towards me, don't look away." He took her arm firmly and brought her closer, now he could see the real fear in her eyes. It turned him on, he was guessing it was sparking something in her. The way her spine had straightened, the hostility in her eyes, she was posturing, trying to look unbendable. "So very brave aren't we Sara, but what do you really have to fear? You can make this as terrifying or pleasurable as you want, really you have a great deal of power in this."

Scoffing she looked away. She was proud and it would be satisfying to bring her down.

He placed both hands on her face, holding her there, just for a moment their eyes met. His eyes were arresting, the kind that show strength and command. That stirring was upon her again, more fierce, she knew he could see it in her, the look on his face told her as much. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly his lips were on her forehead, they felt pleasantly cool against her skin. He moved to her eyelids, her cheeks. Her heart was beating so loud, she was sure he could hear it.

He could of course, he smiled as he lifted her face closer to him. She tried to force him away as he placed his lips over hers. He ignored the hands on his chest continuing to press her back with his kiss. He bit her lip softly. Her hands on his chest started to give way to his advancement.

He stopped, sitting back a self-satisfied sort of look in his eyes. "See darling, was that so very dreadful? Do you still scorn me?"

"Yes." Her voice was softer than before, less resolute.

"Then, I shell have to try yet again," before she could protest, his mouth was on her again. They went from her unyielding lips to her tender neck, biting lightly every now and again. His hands were moving, touching the top of her burgundy blouse. She pushed at him again. He ignored her and started to undo the blouses loose strands. When he began his work on the buttons she spoke up.

"Please, no. Don't do this." The tone was still soft, almost a whisper.

As his reply he took a handful of hair and pulled on it, not hard, but enough to get a reaction. Her breath went in sharply and her legs moved out from the couch just a bit to balance herself. His glare bore into her. She became silent.

Letting go of her hair he continued on her top. She started to breathe heaver, no longer continuing her objections. When her blouse came open, he took a look at her breasts still contained in her black bra. Loki sighed, reaching towards her he tore off the bra as he finished taking off the blouse. Before he got further, she was covering herself.

"Now none of that," he took her hands away, she resisted but her resolve was wearing down. He sighed again but this time with pleasure as he studied her lush breasts. The cool air of the room was causing her nipples to grow hard. "Lovely, so very lovely, now how could you cover such gorgeous breasts."

She became flushed and looked away.

Reaching out he touched the left one, grabbing it harshly. The sound she made told him it hurt her. He enjoyed that, he pinched the light brown nipple, hard. Sara cried out, the pain evident in her face, she pulled away from him.

He took his other hand and put it on the back of her neck, applying pressure as he pulled her forward. "Do you think to refuse me?" He pulled her to him, forcefully putting his hard lips to her swollen ones again. This time, when she did not allow him in, he squeezed the back of neck harder.

Sara opened her mouth to his, letting him to engulf her. This brought forth another sigh from the god. He let go her neck placing his hand on her back, holding her up as she leaned backwards. The slightest cry came from her, Loki started to harden.

Deep in herself she could feel the rise of something , a something she didn't want to acknowledge.

After another firm caress he removed his hand from her breast and placed it on her waist. What sounded almost like a groan issued from the woman as he lifted slightly guiding her off of the couch and across the room.

Then, as it hit her where she was, what she was doing, she stopped a few feet from the bed. "No, No I can't do this, I can't. Please let me go, please. ..Loki, please..."

Without a response he continued forward, not letting go of her. It was then that fear took her and she struggled against his hold. He hadn't been expecting it and she was able to get away for a moment.

Sara turned and ran, he let her get almost to the exit before he used his abilities to appear, there in front of her. She was startled, stumbling back.

"I will hurt you Sara, I will hurt you severely and relentlessly. You will find no pleasure in it." Reaching out he put his hands on her shoulders. "You'll not let that happen will you?"

Her eyes down, her reply was unsteady. "No."

"Wonderful, now there will be no more rebelliousness will there? No more trying to running away?" She shook her head. Smiling, almost tenderly, he led her back across the room.

Once he had her next to the bed, he told her to take off the rest of her clothes. Even though she tried to hide herself again she complied with his command.

Loki looked her over obviously he was pleased. One finger ran from her lips down through her cleavage. Then he flattened his hand against her soft stomach moving down he harshly smacked the hand trying to hide her sex. He then slid his hand, forcibly between her legs.

Instantly Sara's face went red with shame. There was no hiding now, she was aroused.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki pulled her close observing her expressions as he slid his index finger inside the moistness between her legs. She closed her eyes and flushed a deeper shade of crimson. Keeping a hand on her lower back, firmly holding her, he took his time too gently entered her again with another finger.

With a quiet whimper, she pleaded again, "no… please." She placed her shaky hands on his chest.

With the slightest snicker, his soft voice breathed into her ear, "Sara… Sara…" He eased his fingers, now joined by a third one, in and out of her moist slit. "Oh sweet Sara, just give in, why fight me? Let me rule you Sara, as you were made to be ruled."

In reply, she let her head roll back making a light sound in her throat. Suddenly, he withdrew from her, moving so he could lift her by the waist into the bed. She sunk down, onto her back.

Loki, God of Mischief continued with his artful skills. He reclaimed her mouth, this time, this time finding her more then willing. He spent time thoroughly enjoying her. Touching her face, running his fingers, still wet from her core, over her lips, his teeth nipped her ear, his hands ran through her hair.

She sighed heavily.

Sara realized, not long after, she had found herself on the bed that he too was now naked. She tried not to put much thought into it.

Again he was inside her with his fingers slightly crooked in a "come hither" position. Perfect for hitting the most sensitive area in her sheath. Moving in and out, he made sure to keep a rhythm. By this time the god was showing his magnificent arousal, placing himself next to her, making sure his stiffness pressed against her.

She could feel the passion of him, at that she lost her restraint. She moan heartily with heated breath. He bit down into the side of her breast, then her nipple.

His fingers felt intoxicating as he touched her very center. Circling it, building up for her climax. He removed his hands, which caused loud whimpering plea. Loki climbed atop her, took his swollen member and rubbed it along her engorged heat yet did not enter her.

She put her legs around him, as a tear of surrender fell from her eye.

Hissing in her ear, "I want to hear you beg Sara, you'll never find relief unless you plead to me for it." With that he pulled tight on the thick strands of full ebony locks.

Sara let out a half scream, half groan. "Please…"

"Oh come now you'll have to do better than that…"

"Please Loki, please, I want… you." More tears were falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you want… me?… what? What do you want of me?"

"Loki I want to be yours, always… Please Loki I want you inside of me, I want you to give me release."

The god, smiled smugly, "I told you that you would be begging within the hour."

With that he entered her, slowly just enough at first, then full to the hilt. Sara arched her back, her swollen breasts pointing upwards, and screamed in absolute pleasure, finding her climax warm and fulfilling.

Their love play continued though out the night. Sara was relentlessly pleasured again and again, surrendering to all his will.

When she awoke in the morning she was alone. Next to her was a note.

"Now I will conquer the world, as I did you."


End file.
